


Lead me, follow me, or get the hell out of my way

by DebnamCarrymyheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebnamCarrymyheart/pseuds/DebnamCarrymyheart
Summary: Clarke, against all odds, enrolls in the army for an intersnhip. Backed up by her 3 best friends, she follows her guts that leads her towards muddy fields, barbed wire and new friends...But when she meets the sarcastic lieutenant Woods, and boi, she's in for a hell of a treat.or Military AU
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, More to add
Kudos: 18





	Lead me, follow me, or get the hell out of my way

\- White or red wine girls?

\- Red! spoke the 3 young women together, with a tone that left no room for doubt. Lost in their conversation, Clarke could faintly hear from the living room the quick and precise questions that were asked one after the other, no time for either of them to take a breath. But that’s how their relationship worked, 6 months away from each other was a very long time in the life of a 21 years old women. For them, 6 months was the equivalent of something like a long-lasting midlife crisis. A lot could happen in 6 months. 

\- What? And he threw you out like that? At 6 in the morning, drunk, semi-naked, with paint all over the face? Asked Ontari, a shocked/disbelieving expression painted all over her face.

\- Only you, I swear… sighted Luna laughing a little while Echo was sporting an unapologizing, proud smile. Her misadventures were always the best stories, even if Clarke and Luna’s ones were not very far behind on the scale of inappropriate.  
Clarke could only hear the end of the Echo’s story, whilst bringing the wine and glasses to the girls. But she didn’t even need to ask, she laughed, knowing very well already what kind of fun Echo was usually up to. 

\- I only regret I wasn’t there to see it spoke Clarke, eyeing Echo. In fact she already saw her a handful of times last year, coming back to their shared apartment, in a semi-sober state, laughing alone in the kitchen in the earliest hours of the morning after having done god knows what. 

\- You know, I just don’t get Norwegians. During the day they act all cold, no fun, and at night it’s like their inside lurking beast wakes up. I guess this guy’s beast just went down the rabbit hole as soon as the slightest ray of sunshine appeared, pointed out calmly Echo.

Ontari was nodding numbly, like she could relate to the metaphor, taken just a bit too far, while Luna was just blinking repetively, trying to get her head around what her best friend had just said. Clarke was just used to Echo and her weird turns of phrase at this point and was always up to challenge Echo’s quick mind. 

\- I thought you said the sun woke up only at 10 am in Norway.. 6 am sure seems a bit early for the sun to shine… Are you sure it’s not just your wrecked mind that scared him? Teased Clarke, arms crossed over her chest and the lips turned up in the smallest smirk.

\- Touché… chuckled Echo, though I can only blame my mistake on the jet lag… Echo yawned and laid back more comfortably on the sofa, appreciating the first moment of rest since she landed the night before.

\- So, we were talking about what was next Clarke, did you find an internship for the next 6 months? Asked the ever-caring Luna. 

\- God, I miss my sweet time in college, when we were only caring about what was the next assignment deadline and where we would go ski on the weekend.. 

\- Echo, you gotta move your ass a little and start searching for an internship, we only have like 3 weeks to get it started! Ontari already has hers and it’s only a matter of time…

\- Chill out Luna, I have my ways… actually, could you ask your dad if..

\- Oh hell no Echo, last time I recommended your boyfriend-of-the-day Bellamy and he nearly ran the company to the ground!

\- Yo drama queen, I’ve been back for a day, give a girl a rest..

\- Actually guys, I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I wanted to say it face to face… spoke Clarke quietly, but with an assurance that commanded the room.  
All three heads turned to Clarke, attention captivated, and silence weighted on the room, not that Clarke thought it would last for more than a minute anyway.

\- I applied a few weeks ago for a selective internship in the army, I only recently heard back from them, but yeah, I’m starting tomorrow.

\- What? How did you not tell us about that? 

\- That’s so great Clarke! In what field will you be working? Are you excited about it? Luna was overjoyed for her best friend, as she already knew Clarke was trying to enter the army for some time now. Echo’s reaction was not surprising.

\- Cool! That still means you’re coming to Miller’s party tomorrow, right?

\- Ok relax chuckled nervously Clarke, she sought after Luna’s eyes, unintentionally asking for her to ground her down. Luna was Clarke’s emotional pillar since 2 years, when they all met in college for the first time. She felt her emotions were safer in Luna’s hands than in her own. Ontari was the mum of the group, keeping them always together, and Echo the life of the party, always there to cheer you up, skill backed up by an impressive hidden genius mind. Those four has been tied together since.

\- I’ve been thinking of trying out the army for a while now. I think it’s a great start to actually know what I want to do later, how to lead people, and above all, I will be specialising in strategic military placement. I know it’s kinda odd, that’s why I didn’t want to talk about it earlier, just to make up my mind about this on my own…

\- So what now, you’re going to Africa to lead military missions? Asked Echo

\- No ahaha, not at all, it’s like a civillian mission, I’ll be staying in DC for 6 months. Although, the internship starts by 3 weeks in the military school, where we learn the basics of the army, like ranks, how to use a weapon, the values… That’s where I’m heading tomorrow morning, so no, I won’t be there for the party, sorry Echo. But I will be back in the blink of an eye, you won’t even have time to miss me, smiled sweetly Clarke. 

There she saw the exact same look on her 3 best friends’ faces. The look that said, of course we’re gonna miss you, we just got you back. But we’re happy that you’re happy. That’s why Clarke knows she could count on them every time to back her up. 

\- I guess no vodka for you tonight then, that’s your loss because I brought one back from Sweden and let me tell you, it does the work and then more…

And that’s how Ontari made the group bounce back from the surprising news, hurrying them to share their last night together for some time. They didn’t even need to speak their support out loud, because it showed through every little pet on the shoulder, through every smile in her direction and every question about what hell of a week Clarke will be spending.

**Author's Note:**

> its gonna get real really fast, get prepared for false grenades, death glares and longing stares.  
> comments appreciated :)


End file.
